This disclosure relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a system, apparatus, and methods are provided for disambiguating personal names.
Many personal names are shared by multiple people, especially when various forms of a name are considered, such as full first name and full last name, first initial and last name, and vice versa. While the names of some famous people may correctly be assumed to refer to those particular persons, especially when used by a popular media source, other names may be shared by many people who would not be considered famous.
This can make it difficult to determine whether a given reference to a name—such as a name identified in a news story—refers to one particular person having that name instead of someone else.